Moving Back
by zabinisgirl2121
Summary: Draco and his wife move back to England. They find new friends and new foes.


_None of the characters, except the children belong to me. This is my first fan fiction. Please tell me what I am doing right, wrong or what I need to do to make this better. Thanks so much!_

Most of you know me as Hermione Granger. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley's best friend. Well, to tell you the truth, I have not seen them in eleven years. Why? My job has taken me out of London and England. Also my husband and my kids absolutely love Ireland. Husband? Kids? Yes I have both. I have two sets of twins, three boys and one girl. Also I am expecting our fifth in about five months. Their names are Julian Nikolai, Julianne Ryann, Charlie William, James Lucius Malfoy. MALFOY? Yup, I met Draco about one year after I started university in Dublin. I was wary at first but we put our history behind us, he got me pregnant with the twins first, and then married me. We have been married a little less than ten and a half years. We love married life. We love our kids. So after we got married and I had the twins, we both finished school and moved into one of the manors located in Ireland. I became a healer and Draco well, he became an auruor. Life has been great until, Draco got promoted to chief (isn't that great, I am happy for him) and we have to move back to London, so he can take over who ever was chief there. So we did. Right now we are living with Narcissa and Lucius until our house is finished.

One day the twins wanted to go to Diagon Alley, so Draco and I took them. Unknown to us, that day the minister had decided to unravel a statue of Harry defeating Voldermort. We were walking down the street when I spotted Bella. Bellatrix Lastrange. Evil Death Eater right? Nope. She and I had become very close to each other seeing as she was Draco's aunt. When the kids saw her, they ran to her.

"Aunty Bella" they yelled as they ran to her. Draco and I just laughed when she almost tipped over from the force of impact.

"My, my what do we have here?" she asked. "The whole Malfoy family out and about" she said smiling.

"Hello Bella" I said as I hugged her, "it's great to see you again".

"Same here. Draco dear don't you want to say hello to your aunty too?" she asked in a baby voice.

"Fine" muttered Draco embarrassed as he walked over and gave her a hug.

"Mommy can we go and get our books?" asked Julian and Julianne.

"Fine but do not talk to any one else" Draco said sternly.

As they went along, our youngest boys, Charlie and James, who are three wanted to be picked up. Now, you might ask why such a big difference? Well after I had they first twins, the doctors were very skeptical saying that I might not be able to have kids again. So, eight years after the two Jays, I was pregnant, with twins again.

We decided that we should start walking to Flourish and Blots when I saw a sign that said WEASLEYS WIZARDING WEZEHYS. (a/n please tell me if I am spelling something wrong). I was so happy to see some things had not changed. So I turned around, and told them to get the kids and meet me back in here. They left in pursuit of the two Jays.

"Welcome to WWW" I heard as I stepped in.

"How may we be of assistance?" asked a very familiar raven haired friend.

"Harry is that you?" I asked.

"Uh…. Yes. And you are?" he asked nicely.

"Hermione Mal-" I didn't have time to finish before I got hugged.

"Great to see you Mione" he said using my nickname.

" So I see you must have gained a few pounds were ever you are" he said jokingly.

"Harry! I am four and a half months pregnant" I said smiling.

" So who is the lucky guy?"

"Draco" I said quietly

"Malfoy"

"Yup"

"well, any ways congrats hope that he makes you happy" he said trying to put aside his inner battle with Draco.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be out making a speech or something?" I asked.

"Simple. Hiding out. Plus Ginny needed a pit stop, she's six month along" he said happily.

"That is so great" I said hugging him.

"Mommy mommy, daddy wont buy us any candy." Charlie said on the verge of tears.

"how many do you have exactly?" Harry asked her.

" well, I have two that will start Hogwarts this year, these two and the one or two that I am expecting." I said in one breath.

"Wow!"

"Hermione. You have been on your feet fro three hours!" said a concerned voice behind her.

"Harry, meet Draco, Draco this is Harry" I said moving out of the way.

"Hel-"he got cut off.

"Ferret! What the fuck are you doing here?" said a very pissed Ronald.

"My wife wanted to come here, Ronald" he said smoothly.

"Who in their right minds would marry you?" he asked jokingly.

" I would Ronald" I said stepping in front of Draco.

"Her Her Her" he said trying to say my name.

"Yes, Hermione" I said slowly as if I were talking to Charlie or James.

"How could you have married a death eater!" he screamed at me.

"Ron- "

"Don't you Ron me, you left me for him."

" I left you because I caught you with Luna on our bed!"

"Right, then you know what you are a stupid little mudblood after all" he said venomously.

Before I could have said or done anything I hear this big _thwack_ sound as Draco and Harry both punched Ron.

"Harry dear what is this commotion?" asked very pregnant Ginny Potter.

When she saw Ron on the floor with two black eyes forming, she got all flared up.

"Harry Potter what did you do!"

"He called Hermione, a mudblood" he said quietly.

"Hermione, well she isn't even hear- "

"Uh, hi Ginny?" I said.

"Mione?"

So right about know, all this water works start coming and we just kept hugging each other.

"Married?" asked Ginny.

"Yup, Draco Malfoy" I said cautiously.

"I knew it! You had a crush on him since Hogwarts!"

"I did not" I said trying to protest. Then she saw him and whispered in my ear, _he still looks hot as hell_ and we giggled, as our husbands looked at each other with concern.


End file.
